


An Angel's Temptation

by mandysimo13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, read in public at own risk, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: Crowley couldn’t quite recall how he came to find himself in this exact scenario. He asked himself what he could possibly have done in all his many many many many years to deserve to be burning as he was just now. Then he took a mental tally and silently agreed that perhaps he’d been a bit of a bastard and deserved this.What this was, was Aziraphale asking him if he’d ever masturbated before.





	An Angel's Temptation

Crowley couldn’t quite recall how he came to find himself in this exact scenario. He asked himself what he could possibly have done in all his many many many  _ many _ years to deserve to be burning as he was just now. Then he took a mental tally and silently agreed that perhaps he’d been a bit of a bastard and deserved this. 

What this was, was Aziraphale asking him if he’d ever masturbated before. 

After Crowley finished choking on the wine he had inhaled, he sat back in his place on the couch and sputtered, “ _ what??”  _

Cheeks reddened with wine and mirth, Aziraphale sat back deeply into his chair, sprawling as much as the angel ever sprawled. He looked comfortable and content and Crowley couldn’t imagine how he could look so damn calm when he was talking about masturbation of all things.

Aziraphale smiled at him, seemingly unperturbed and repeated, “I said-”

“I  _ know _ what you said!”

“Well,” Aziraphale prompted, raising his glass of red to his lips, “have you?” 

Crowley couldn’t get his brain to work. Instead of crafting a witty retort he sputtered and asked, “have  _ you? _ ”

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale let his head sink back against the back of his chair. He closed his eyes, savoring a little sip of wine.

His lack of elaboration was torture. 

Crowley couldn’t contain himself. “And???”

Aziraphale cracked an eye open. “And? And what?”

“Precisely my point, angel! And what? What, did you just decide ‘oh, today I’ll just make an effort for the hell of it. See what the fuss is all about?” Indignantly, Crowley took another sip, thoroughly flustered. 

“Yes.”

  
  


Crowley nearly spit out the wine and decided  _ that’s quite enough of that _ . He set his glass on the side table next to the couch and looked on with curiosity. He motioned for Aziraphale to elaborate and the angel sighed dramatically before recounting. 

“Well, you see, I’ve always enjoyed the human pleasures.”

“With you so far,” Crowley said snappily. 

Aziraphale raised an annoyed eyebrow at him but continued. “As such, I’ve tried to partake in a little of everything. Of course I’ve had my favorites, books and food, but I’ve done pretty much everything humans have invented to give pleasure. The roman baths and massages were particularly lovely. But you see, they were all fairly harmless. While humans can make just about anything filthy, angels see nothing wrong with working tense muscles and bathing. Granted they scoffed at the invention of sushi but Gabriel’s always been a bit of a twit.” He made a sassy little twitch of his wrist and took another sip of wine and Crowley’s brain was still processing the fact that Aziraphale said the word “twit” and meant it. 

“So...how does that bring us to…”

“Masturbation?”

“Yes! Yes yes, please do go on!” 

“Well, after awhile the angels started watching me more closely. And while sex isn’t necessarily a sin, it seemed prudent not to take things just a step too far just in case. So I refrained. Despite my curiosity.”

“But…?”

“But now things are different. Gabriel is still shaking in his boots at you spitting fire at him and his cronies aren’t dialing into radio Aziraphale anymore. So I’m more or less free to do as I please.”

“So, first chance you got you decided to choke your chicken? Like some kind of celestial pre-teen?”

“Oh really,” Aziraphale scoffed. “I hardly choked it. I merely-”

“No!” Crowley held a hand out, pleading with Aziraphale not elaborate further. “I don’t need details.”  _ God, how I want details _ , he thought desperately to himself. But it was enough knowing Aziraphale had gotten himself off and how in the hell was he supposed to live with  _ that _ knowledge?!

“You never answered my question,” Aziraphale said plainly, interrupting Crowley’s inner screaming. 

“What?”

“Have you ever masturbated?” 

Crowley didn’t know how to answer that question. Of course he had. He’d done his fair share of filthy things. But he didn’t want Aziraphale to know that. Didn’t want Aziraphale asking him for tips or anything. That really would have been too much. So, instead of answering he said, oh so eloquently, “uhh…..” 

Aziraphale mistook his apprehension for ignorance on the subject. “Oh! Do you want a demonstration?” He stood up quickly and gently deposited his glass next to Crowley’s. 

_ No no no no no, that’s perfectly alright, I already wank enough to you without knowing what you look like, please don’t torture me with this, _ is what he wanted to say. Instead what came out was a panicked, “nnngk!” 

“Oh my dear, you’re blushing,” he said with such fondness that it made Crowley simultaneously flinch and warm at his words. He prattled on while he took off his jacket and waistcoat, laying them neatly on the back of his chair. “Now, bear in mind that I’ve only done this a few times but I do so want to share this with you. It feels ever so good.” 

Crowley wordlessly nodded, not sure how to stop this or if he even  _ wanted  _ to stop this. This was the most wicked he’d felt in years and he wasn’t even the one doing the tempting! It felt duplicitous, letting Aziraphale think he was teaching Crowley something new, but he couldn’t seem to get his stunned mouth to work.

Aziraphale’s button down joined his other layers and he stood there in just his trousers, fingers suddenly hesitant. If there were ever a time for him to back out, this would be it. But he seemed to decide that he was soldiering on, grinned and undid his fly. He toed out of his shoes and socks, pushing them aside with his foot and dropped his trousers and pants in one movement. Finally, his whole pristine ensemble was neatly folded on the chair behind him and he was brilliantly naked in front of Crowley, completely devoid of shame. 

Crowley couldn’t help but look. Hell, he had taken a little peak when he wore that body, but this was in a completely different context! He decided to take it one thing at a time. He started with more familiar territory, looking at Aziraphale’s curls to his smiling eyes to his lips to his neck, which usually wore something terribly tartan, to bare shoulders. He took a deep breath and gazed on, taking in the soft curve of his collarbone before dipping down his chest to the light smattering of chest hair and pert little nipples.  _ Christ, they’re so small and perky and perfect for nibbling, _ he wailed internally. His eyes roved down his rounded belly and finally ended at his thick thighs and the little muscle nestled between them. 

Aziraphale’s cock was none-too-shabby, if Crowley said so himself. He was obviously a grower but his half-hard length showed much promise. Before his eyes he watched it twitch to life and Crowley sucked in a breath, feeling his own pants tighten in sympathy. 

“Now, it took a little experimenting, but I found that doing this with something slippery does  _ wonders _ .” 

Crowley was certain he was having a stroke. He still couldn’t believe that Aziraphale was going to just stand there and demonstrate a wank for him. 

A snap of fingers and a bottle appeared in Aziraphale’s hand and he popped the cap without any fanfare. An obscene squirt produced a dollop of clear liquid that Aziraphale rubbed across his fingers before dropping the bottle into the chair behind him. Eyes on Crowley he said, “now watch,” and took hold of himself with no further preamble. 

Crowley could do nothing but watch. He clenched the arm of his chair and his own thigh so tight he feared tearing both. 

Aziraphale’s eyes closed and his mouth relaxed, going slack with the sigh he released. His hand worked over himself quickly at first, coaxing himself to full hardness. The slick sound of his fist was obscene, should have been off-putting, but Crowley couldn’t give a rat’s ass if he tried. Once Aziraphale was fully hard he slowed his pace a little, a small moan escaping him at the change of pace, despite himself. 

“Usually,” Aziraphale said, slightly breathy, “I would do this in a bed. So comfortable, so easy to relax into it. But this is nice, too. You watching me. Makes it more,” he moaned softly, biting his lip through it as his body rolled with a wave of pleasure, “potent.” 

Crowley’s throat was dry but he dared not take a drink to ease it. He cleared his throat and said, “yeah, I could see how that would.” 

“I’ve been so  _ ahh- _ surprised with how sensitive my body is. How,” he hissed through his teeth, toying with his foreskin, “responsive it is.” 

_ Fuck….fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck me _ , Crowley howled, transfixed. All he could do is nod. 

Aziraphale opened his eyes and batted his lashes at him. “You know, if this is a demonstration then you’re meant to be taking notes.” 

“T-taking notes?” 

“Taking from my example.” Crowley’s brain short-circuited and he couldn’t possibly understand what the angel wanted. Finally, Aziraphale huffed and bit back a moan before telling him, “I want you to try it Crowley. I want you to feel good too.”

_ Christ on sale _ , Crowley swore in his head. Aziraphale really was trying to discorporate him with words alone, wasn’t he? But Aziraphale looked at him so openly, so full of trust and fondness and happiness that Crowley could never deny him. 

He was still deciding on how far he was willing to let things go when Aziraphale said pleadingly, “Anthony J Crowley, I can very well see from the state of your trousers that you want to and if you don’t I will feel quite put out.” He pouted slightly and that sealed Crowley’s fate. 

“Oh piss it,” Crowley hissed under his breath and unzipped his fly, jamming his trousers half down his thighs. His hot, hard cock sprang free and he couldn’t help but whimper at that. Taking Aziraphale’s lead Crowley began stroking himself fast, already worked up to the point of aching. 

Aziraphale tutted at him, never once stopping his own slow pace, and said, “you’re not savoring, dear boy. You’re meant to enjoy yourself.” 

A tortured whimper came through bitten lips as Crowley acquiesced and slowed down, dragging out his pleasure. His body was alight and it all felt so damn good. His free hand clenched down even tighter on the couch arm and he tried to keep himself from flying apart. 

“That’s a good lad,” Aziraphale praised and Crowley couldn’t help but preen at that. They stayed that way for a few minutes, stroking themselves and catching each other’s eye, the occasional moan filling the air around them. 

“You know,” Aziraphale broke in, dragging Crowley out of his blissed out head for a moment. “Sometimes it also helps to,” he propped his foot on an ottoman and trailed a hand down his belly, “touch your testicles.”

“Oh fuck,” Crowley said, head dropping back at that. He wasn’t even being dirty with his talk and yet it was setting Crowley afire as if he’d just described a depraved fantasy. He knew a prompt when he heard one and he unclenched his hand from the couch while gripping the base of his cock tightly. His free hand dropped onto his thigh and he dragged his nails upwards, letting the tingles excite him further, before spreading his legs as far as he could while still trapped in his trousers. His palm took the weight of his balls and he shivered.

“Tug on them, dear,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley blinked his eyes open and saw Aziraphale looking back. His eyes were half-lidded but  _ hungry _ . He was getting off on Crowley touching himself as much as he was with touching himself. He did as he was told, letting a groan escape him and heard the angel’s answering moan. 

“That’s it, just like that.” 

The praise was wonderfully too much. He was going to go off soon and he was going to do it in front of the love of his life. And he wouldn’t even get to touch him. Or be touched by him. The thought pained him as much as it excited him and he slunk further into the couch, wanting so many things. 

He wondered what other things Aziraphale had discovered in his curiosity. Had he discovered what it felt like to have his nipples toyed with? Had he ever pressed a finger inside his arse? His mouth? Had he experimented with a cunt? Had he felt slick folds and a hard clit beneath his fingertips? 

He longed to ask, he was desperate to ask. His body cried out to touch, be touched, and he wanted Aziraphale to want it too. But how far was too far? Aziraphale may have started this game but he was always slower than Crowley.  _ You go too fast for me, Crowley.  _ He would do nothing to jeopardize this. He would play this how Aziraphale wanted to play it. 

He just hoped this wasn’t the last time they would get to play this. 

Instead of begging for Aziraphale to touch him, he asked, “how do you feel?” 

“Oh Crowley,” he moaned, “so good. Extraordinary.” 

“Tell me,” Crowley gulped, wanting to know more, “tell me what else you like.” 

Aziraphale stopped for a moment, eyes wide. “Th-there’s more than this?” 

“Yes, angel,” he said, slowing to a stop, worried he’d ruined it. “There’s so much.” 

The angel blinked, embarrassed for a moment, then he smiled. “Of course you would know. You’ve done this before,” he accused. 

Crowley grinned back. “Of course I’ve done this before. Demon talking.” 

Aziraphale picked his rhythm back up, moving faster than before. “And here I thought I was teaching  _ you _ something. Silly me.” Then he bit his lip and asked, “tell me what you like?” 

Seeing an opening he refused to pass by, he asked, “can I show you?” Aziraphale nodded and Crowley felt as if he’d won every lottery in existence. He took his hand off his cock and gestured to his lap. “Come, sit here. Let me show you.” 

Aziraphale carefully situated himself in Crowley’s lap and the weight felt amazing. Grounding. Exquisite. Crowley’s hands hovered above the angel’s skin and he asked, “may I touch you?” 

Aziraphale nodded frantically and Crowley did something he had been wanting since The Garden; he smoothed his palms over Aziraphale’s thighs until they rounded on his plump arse. He squeezed and felt Aziraphale stiffen above him. 

“Okay?” 

“ _ Oh _ . Oh yes, yes, please, continue!” 

He didn’t have to be told twice. He gripped Aziraphale’s arse again, pulling him closer into him, letting their cocks brush. Their tandem moan was nothing short of blissful. He felt Aziraphale’s hands come to his shoulders, fingers gripping him tightly to steady himself. 

“Crowley,” he keened. “That’s marvelous.” 

“Just wait,” Crowley said, thrusting up a little to give them both a little friction. He tilted his head up and asked, “can I kiss you?” 

“Oh, oh my dear yes,” he sighed. “Yes, yes, yes,” he said, leaning down to meet him. 

Their lips met in a firm press, needy and insistent. Crowley took Aziraphale’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, sucking it into his mouth. Aziraphale arched against him, seeking to get even closer and kissing him back with fervor. Their kiss was punctuated with little thrusts from them both that had them gasping and moaning. 

Crowley broke the kiss and began trailing little licks and kisses down his neck until he reached Aziraphale’s nipples. He’s longed to take them in his mouth and he was determined to do just that. He latched onto one, sucking gently as he dug his nails into Aziraphale’s arse, relishing the resulting cry. 

“Ooh, oh God!” 

“Mmmm...like that?” 

“Yes,” he replied immediately. He whined when Crowley pulled away, looking down slightly petulantly. “What? Why’d you stop?” 

“Ready for the really good bit?” 

Aziraphale nodded frantically and Crowley focused a bit of energy to his hand, making it nice and slick. “I’m going to make this good for you,” Crowley promised. 

With that, he gathered both their cocks in his large hand and stroked them both from root to tip. Aziraphale shuddered in his lap, hips struggling to be still. He kissed the angel’s neck with hot and open-mouthed, letting his tongue flicker out over the tendons and dips there. His other hand splayed out over Aziraphale’s back, holding him steady and close while he brought them both closer and closer to the brink. 

Angling his head upwards, he whispered in Aziraphale’s ear, “how do you feel? How’s it feel for someone else to touch you like this?” 

Aziraphale cried out at the tongue flicking the folds of his ear and Crowley’s nibble at his ear lobe. 

“I...I didn’t realize how,” he buried his face in Crowley’s neck, oversensitized, “how does an  _ ear _ become erotic??”

Crowley chuckled at that. “Bodies are weird, angel.” He kissed every inch of shoulder and neck he could reach. “But I love yours.” 

“I’m close,” Aziraphale warned, voice strained. “Please, I need-” 

“Yessssss,” Crowley replied. He happily abandoned his own erection to grasp Aziraphale more firmly. Then he said, lust dripping from his tongue, “fuck my fist, angel.” 

“Oh, dear,” he said, shivering at the suggestion.

“It’ll feel good, so good. Better than fucking your own fist.” 

Aziraphale took the advice, his hips thrusting upwards quickly. Crowley encouraged him, talking in his ear and telling him how much he wanted Aziraphale to come, to feel good. When he did come it was with a cry, Crowley’s name on his lips as his hips stuttered and his cock spurted between them. He slumped against Crowley, panting and shuddering with release. 

Crowley would have been perfectly happy to ignore his own persistent arousal but the angel was not done with him yet. Slowly, he dragged his hand down Crowley’s chest, Crowley twitching at the touch. His fingers dragged through the mess on his chest without a single care before reaching his intended target. 

Hand thoroughly covered in his own release, Aziraphale wrapped his hand around Crowley’s cock. Crowley clenched, hands digging into Aziraphale’s thigh and arse hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Angel,” he moaned. 

“Your turn, my darling. I want to see it, want to see you release,” Aziraphale told him, lips hot against his skin. His fist moved fast, squeezing Crowley’s head at every upstroke. “Let me see you,” he said, kissing Crowley’s neck gently. 

“Fuck, angel,” he said, finally coming in hot pulses over Aziraphale’s hand. He cried out, twitching and shivering until the last wave washed over him, finally letting him settle. He tightened his arms around Aziraphale, wanting him as close as he could possibly be and sighing contentedly into the angel’s chest. 

A quick miracle on someone’s part, they were both clean and now both of them were wonderfully naked. They cuddled close and Crowley could think of nowhere else better to be. 

“Darling,” Aziraphale said softly, hand running through his hair. “Much as I’m enjoying cuddling with you, perhaps we might do so in a more comfortable setting?” 

“Hmph?” 

Aziraphale giggled lightly at that and snapped his fingers. In an instant they were in a bed that Crowley had never seen before. A bed graced with many comfy pillows, egyptian cotton sheets, and a gloriously warm comforter. All in shades of cream and blue.  _ Must be his bed _ , he reasoned with a yawn. 

“Thank you, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, still stroking his hair. While Crowley thought of how to respond to that, Aziraphale rambled on. “I’ve been wanting to do that for sometime now, since Rome probably. Definitely since the church during the war. At the very least, I knew I wanted to kiss you silly for that. You definitely deserved a kiss for that one, my dear. And well...I’m not going to hold you to anything but I want you to know that this was incomparably special to me like you’re special to me and that I love you terribly and I’m sorry for making you wait so long but I hope you know now that I’ve finally caught up to you and -  _ oh, _ hello.”

Crowley raised himself up on his elbows to look down on Aziraphale who had wide eyes and a nervous smile. As much as he loved hearing the angel’s voice, he was simply incapable of processing anything other than  _ thank you _ and  _ kiss _ and  _ love you _ . So, instead of making a speech of it all after immediately pouring the contents of his brain out through his dick, Crowley leaned in and kissed Aziraphale thoroughly. He kissed him deeply, his tongue caressing and lapping, ending with a sweet press of lips that left them both breathless. 

Then, with six thousand years worth of affection, Crowley said, “I love you too, you silly angel. And I will spend the rest of eternity telling you if you let me sit here in your arms and process finally getting the one thing I’ve always wanted. A demon can only handle so much in a day.”

“Oh Crowley,” he said, unbearable fondness pouring out of him. “Yes, my dear.” He pressed Crowley’s head down to his chest, carding through his hair. “Sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

Crowley sighed happily, closing his eyes. He snuggled down, getting comfortable and basking in Aziraphale’s warmth. 

“Love you, angel,” he said, beginning to nod off. 

The last thing he heard before sleep took him was, “I love you too, Crowley.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is because violetwylde (tumblr and ao3) and I had a lovely bit of RPing over a particularly naughty gif of Michael Sheen. Hope you all enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] An Angel's Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945516) by [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx)




End file.
